This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with one or more embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Artificial lift is a technique commonly used to remove liquid build-up in aging production wells, thereby increasing the productivity of the well. One form of artificial lift is a plunger lift system, which can be used for gas well dewatering. A plunger lift system can include a plunger sleeve and ball that can freely travel within the wellbore. The wellbore may include a conduit, such as casing, pipe, or tubing. During operation, the plunger sleeve travels between a lubricator proximate the wellhead and a landing bumper disposed within the wellbore distal from the lubricator. When the plunger is positioned at the distal end of the wellbore, the inner surface of the plunger sleeve at the lower end is sealingly conform with the ball forming a metal-to-metal seal allowing liquids to be collected in the conduit above the lower end of the plunger sleeve during production operations. Once the ball and plunger sleeve have sealingly conform with, the natural reservoir pressure begins to build beneath the plunger sleeve. Upon obtaining sufficient pressure in the well, the plunger sleeve, ball and accumulated liquid above the ball and plunger sleeve are lifted to the surface. The liquid is removed from the wellbore, the plunger sleeve is captured by a catcher within the lubricator, and the ball is separated from the plunger sleeve within the lubricator and allowed to fall back towards the bottom of the wellbore. After the ball is decoupled, the catcher of the lubricator releases the plunger sleeve so that the ball and plunger sleeve fall independently. Since the gas within the wellbore has to travel around the outer surface of the ball, the ball falls more slowly than the plunger sleeve which includes a central through bore. Thus, the timing of the release of the plunger sleeve is adjusted to allow the ball to reach the landing bumper before the plunger sleeve. The process is repeated as needed, the plunger sleeve acting as a piston between the liquid and gas in the wellbore.
The force of the multiple impacts between the inner surface of the lower end of the plunger sleeve and the ball on the landing bumper can lead to damage on the plunger sleeve. The damage mechanisms can include deformation, cracking, wear, or a combination thereof proximate the inner surface of the plunger sleeve in contact with the ball. Wear can include abrasion and erosion. Such damage can impact the seal between the plunger sleeve and the ball reducing the effectiveness of the plunger lift system. Additionally, the force of multiple impacts with other surfaces of the plunger sleeve can also lead to damage. Thus, there is a desire to provide a plunger sleeve that reduces the damage to the plunger sleeve.